Saving their Angel
by clumsykittymeow
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a child when they were eighteen. Now Nashi, their little girl is kidnapped, and the couple have to fight against time to save her. i don't think it's a very good summary but the story is really good, but that's my opinion. so um you know help me out read and review please?


Outside the four walls of Lucy's apartment, the sun was setting and the streets were slowly quieting as people made their way home. However inside the apartment, sat Lucy and Natsu. Each of them were staring at a stick in front of the blonde mage on the bed. Natsu sat in a chair beside the bed with his elbows propped on his knees, and his hands knotted together in front of his face. Lucy was sitting crossed legged with a pillow in her lap, squeezing it harshly. Two hours earlier, the stick in front of them had told them the news they didn't want to accept. That one stick was the tenth test she had taken that day.

To Lucy, the news hadn't quite sunk in yet. It was still rubbing over her skin, waiting for her to accept it. She finally felt it emerge in her brain and started crying. She buried her face into the pillow and wailed.

Why this? She never planned this! She wanted to be married with a set career before she had kids. Now she was going to be a mother and to make it worse, she was only eighteen with just a boyfriend and who occasionally went on dangerous missions to get money for rent! How was she going to pay for anything being pregnant? How did this even happen?! She and Natsu had always been careful. What if Natsu doesn't want anything to do with her now? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with the kid? These thoughts alone drove her deeper into her fit of tears.

For Natsu, he was in disbelief. How could he be a father? What if he wasn't any good at it? Maybe it would be like taking care of happy? How was Lucy feeling about this? Would she hate him for what happened? 'Please don't let her hate me!' Would she even keep their child? Would she give it away? He pondered it for a minute. No, he wouldn't allow it. He would do everything he could to keep it.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lucy start crying. For a moment he just sat there, unsure of what to do. Would she want him to leave her alone, or comfort her? He sat and contemplated until she started getting worse. Without thinking about it anymore, he shot into the bed and pulled Lucy into his arms and up onto his lap. He rubbed the hair on her head softly.

" It'll be okay, I promise." he whispered in her ear, his own voice a little shaky.

Lucy buried her face into her boyfriend's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. He wrapped on arm around her and kept the other in her hair. She hugged him closely, afraid to let go.

" How can yo be sure?" Lucy sobbed, not wanting to look up at him.

" It's just a feeling."

Lucy was quiet for a while, just kept her head deep in the warmth of his chest.

" How can I do this?" she hiccuped.

" Don't you mean 'we'? I'm not letting you do this alone!" Natsu called out.

" Then how can WE do this? It's not easy!" her voice raising in pitch.

" But it's me and you. We can do anything!" Natsu reassured her, and it's how he felt. The two have been through a lot but they always made it out on top.

" But this isn't a fight! This isn't us saving the world! It's not just our lives on the line! It's different! It's raising a kid! This includes them now!" she cried.

" It doesn't have to be a fight, Luce. We can do this. It'll be hard in the beginning, but it'll get easier. I just know it!"

Lucy was still a bit unsure but after seeing his enthusiasm, she felt as she might be able to do this. Raising her head, she looked him in the eyes. Determination had filled them sometime during his pep talk and she felt all unease leave.

" Okay! But, we'll have to tell everyone. Including Erza and Mira.." Lucy trailed off.

Natsu instantly paled and his palms became slick with fear sweat.

" Do we have to?" he groaned.

Lucy giggled. " What happened to we could do anything?" Though she understood his panic. Nobody knew they were that close, they seriously doubted if Happy knew, and the demons would surely kill him for not telling them.

The blonde wiped away the remains of her tears and took Natsu's hand, weaving her fingers with his. "It'll be okay. They won't kill you with a child on the way."

" That's reassuring." Natsu whined.

A year later.

" Natsu, how did you find this place!?"

" I, uh, built it with a little help."

The new parents were out in the forest of magnolia. Natsu wanted to show Lucy their new home that he had been building ever since they found out they were going to have a kid. They left Nashi, their little girl, with Mira so Lucy could be surprised by it and not constantly worry if Nashi was going to catch a cold in the chilly October air.

Lucy was currently admiring the sizable stone cottage. On the front wall was a large wooden door with a rounded top and two long windows. The stones were a mixture of light browns and grays, making it seem as it grew straight out of the ground. The roof was made out of wood beams and already it was littered with fallen pine straw. She looked back over at the dragon slayer.

" How long have you been planning this?"

" For about a year."

She felt guilty and ashamed. All throughout the pregnancy, she had yelled at him about always being gone and yet, he was making this for her. She had given him hell for no reason.

Natsu seemed to see her feelings and wrapped an arm around her. " You like it?"

" Love it."

" Take a look inside." He smiled and gave her a key.

The blonde took the key and ran to the front door. She flung it up when it was unlocked and stared in awe. She stood in a living room, already furnished and everything. The walls were painted a soft tan color with bronze lamps mounted to them and the floors were a beautiful hardwood. In the center of the room was a soft brown rug with a light creamy colored couch, and two same colored chairs sat on top of it. In the middle of the furniture circle was a glass coffee table. The last thing in the room was a real fireplace in the corner made from the same stones as outside along with a gate to prevent people from crawling into it.

" How?" Lucy was utterly confused on how he managed to make it look so beautiful.

" Just look at the rest of the house." Natsu chuckled, having been standing behind her the entire time.

She explored down the hallway to her left, the only way out of the room and ended in the kitchen. In here on half the room, were light colored wooden counters and cabinets lining the white walls. On one line of counters, a silver sink was rested in the middle, under a window break in the cabinets and on the other line was a stove-oven. In the middle was an island built to give the room maximum counter space. On the other side of the room , was a low wall made of wood up to Lucy's hip and continued up in glass. In front of this wall was a square white wooden table for four with matching chairs. Lucy went to the cabinets and found them completely stocked.

The more she saw, the more confused she was. Sure the place was absolutely beautiful but how could her Natsu do this?

At the end of the glass wall stood a door where Lucy grasped the bronze doorknob and gave a twist. Inside was their new bedroom and it was another room that looked like it just jumped out of a magazine. A four poster bed made of mahogany was against the far wall with two matching bedside tables beside it. A white tree looking chandelier hung down from the high ceiling. One wall had two doors along it and the one that run along the far side was complete glass so she could see the trees and lake that sat behind the house.

The blonde turned around and threw herself into Natsu, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. She was so overwhelmed and grateful he did this. The boy, proud of the reaction, smiled that one grin that anyone could fall in love for and returned his hands on his mate.

" Thank you." she whispered against his chest,

" You haven't even seen it all yet."

" I don't need too. You worked really hard on this, for us to live in. that's all I need. But I do have a question. Who helped you?"

" Mostly Mira." he shrugged.

" let's go get Nashi and bring her home." Lucy gave him a quick peck on his lips and ran out of the house to get Nashi. Natsu stood still for a moment, marveling in extra spark in her behavior after Nashi was brought into their life.

When Natsu hadn't followed her, Lucy went back inside and found him still standing in the bedroom. " Are you coming?"

" Yea, let's go."

.

.

Lucy cradled the now sleeping Nashi. The angel in her arms only draw in breath, slow and steady. She was three months old, and yet Lucy couldn't picture her life without Nashi anymore. Lucy ran a few fingers through the soft pink hair that coated the small head, then placed her in the new white crib Natsu had put in the room. To be honest, she expected at least one place in this quaint little cottage to scream Natsu. Scorch marks, red painted flames, something, but everywhere she had looked was perfect and untainted. The room was painted a shade of pink a little bit softer than Natsu's hair and the carpet was a plush white that felt wonderful to walk barefoot on. However, she was going to dread cleaning it.

The longer she stared at the little pinkette, the littler Lucy felt. Nashi crowded her world, not leaving very much space for anything else. And with the smaller Lucy became, the weaker she felt. She didn't want to be weak though. To protect Nashi from any threat, she would have to be strong like Natsu and Erza. Without that strength, anything could happen.

" I'll get stronger for you. I'll protect you forever, until the day I die. I promise." Lucy whispered while stroking the smooth skin of Nashi's forehead.

With that vow, Lucy exited the room and walked down the hallway, through the kitchen, and entered her own room. The place was even more beautiful at night, the moonlight catching on the white peaks of the chandelier and glistening throughout the room. Natsu was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling. Lucy quickly crossed the room, and bounced on the bed, landing on top of her lover. His arms instantly found their way to her waist and hers fell on his shoulders and her knees at his waist. She leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Well hello Lucy." the boy laughed, freeing one hand and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

" Hi." Lucy responded with a giggle.

" What's got you in such high spirits?"

" A promise to Nashi."

Natsu stared up at her, into her pools of brown as they sparkled with excitement. The urge to caress her face overwhelmed him and he couldn't resist. Both hands moved on their own free will and cupped her chin, tenderly. He loved little moments like this. It was strange but he didn't care. If he had known that he would feel this phenomenal with Lucy, he would have confessed much sooner.

" What kind of promise?" he whispered, breathing down her neck.

" A promise of protection."

" Lucy, we already did that when we decided to keep her." Natsu was confused. He really thought they already did that. The memory still clear in his head. What did she mean?

" We did. But in order to protect her, I have to be better. Stronger." She muttered, hoping he would understand her reasoning this time.

" Lucy, you're not weak. You're one of the toughest people I know. Don't you dare think lowly of yourself." he scolded, firmly gripping her face so she couldn't look away. He felt the dislike appear on his face. He hated when she thought she wasn't good enough. One day he will get through to her, if it was the last thing he did.

" Natsu. Please. She is more important than the world. I can't ever fall. Please understand why I feel this need." It was so soft, she didn't believe she had said it.

" Okay." He still didn't like it, just felt she needed the comfort of training.

Natsu sat up, placing his arms securely around Lucy's waist once more, then laid her back on the bed. Towering over her, he crawled over her and landed his mouth on hers, taking a sweet, gentle kiss from her. Finally feeling complete for the night, he fell over beside her, keeping his arms around her. He pulled her in tightly so he could nuzzle his face in her neck. This soft, tender part of her was his favorite to rest at. Her smell radiated, filling his nose with the intoxicating smell of vanilla and strawberries. With her pressed against him and the smell that is strictly Lucy lulling him, Natsu fell asleep

The next day while the sun was brightly shining, Lucy and Natsu sat side by side with a Nashi sitting in Lucy's arm. It was exceptionally warm so they decided to enjoy it. The little girl sat quietly looking around at the clashing shapes and brilliant colors with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"What a beautiful baby. Is she yours?" A voice inquired breaking the soft laughter of the small family.

Natsu and Lucy turned around to see who had asked the question. Their eyes fell on an lady of maybe seventy years old with silver hair that spilled in tangles to her shoulders and wore a pink dress that was practically in tatters. A wide smile was planted on her face and she seemed friendly enough, but Lucy still hugged Nashi close to her. Natsu watched every move this lady made, refusing to lift his eyes for a moment. Something was off about her but he couldn't place his finger on it.

" She looks just like you so she must be. The child is a she right?" the woman continued.

" Yes, she is ours." Lucy answered politely. If it had been up to Natsu, he would have growled at her until she left.

" Lovely, really." she remarked, staring intently at Nashi.

" Um, who are you? I don't think I have ever seen you." Lucy stated.

" Oh, dear me. I probably scared the living delights out of you and I haven't even introduced myself. The name is Dorothy Reed." Dorothy laughed.

" Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel." Lucy introduced them.

" You fine people aren't married?"

Dorothy's question caused Lucy to blush deeply and look away. " uh, no." she muttered.

" Oh, well that's just fine," Dorothy looked from Lucy to the baby in her arms again. " What's her name?"

" Nashi." Lucy smiled.

" Pretty." Dorothy said hungrily.

" So why are you out here?" Natsu interrogated. Lucy shot him an look telling him to be nice, but he ignored it.

" I live just beyond that ridge right there. I was just on a walk home from town when I heard laughter. Thought I ought to check it out."

Nashi who had been watching the interaction, gave a long yawn drawing Lucy's attention back to her.

" Well I hate to leave but I really have to go put Nashi down for her nap." Lucy apologized.

At hearing this, Natsu stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. They took one last glance at Dorothy before walking back into their house. Once inside, the two stood by the window watching her leave.

" Did you know someone else lived out her?" Lucy asked.

" I don't know. I mean I never ran into anyone out here, but who knows what I missed."

Bewildered by the confrontation with Dorothy, Lucy walked slowly taking Nashi to her room. She tried to calm her nerves that were screaming. Maybe it's just because she was a complete stranger. Lucy hummed a lullaby, knowing it would work on her and the sleepy Nashi.

Natsu however stood by the window watching the forest where the figure disappeared. Why couldn't he remember if there had been someone that close to them or not? Shouldn't he have been able sense it if they had been there?

.

.

Dorothy sat on the ruined remains of an old building staring in the direction of the small cottage with the young people lived. She had sensed it there. Her reason for being alive was hidden in the child in that Lucy's arms. A smile plastered itself on her cracking face. After two hundreds years, she had finally found another special child.

' Now to gain the trust of the naive teenagers and I can have her. And hopefully, this one will last longer than five years unlike the other.'

" Nashi shall be mine." Dorothy cackled, booming the trees with sound.


End file.
